Legend of Spyro: Threads of Fate
by ShadowKnight2099
Summary: Its amazing how one thing can change everything what would happen if Cynder was never taken by the dark master? How would it affect the war, the guardians? Spyro? herself? Find out and see if somethings no matter what's changed are meant to be.
1. The end or the beginning?

Chapter 1: The End or A Beginning?

Spyro sighed as he limped along the river bank somewhere in he thought was Avalar as he glanced at the water wincing as he shook his head disturbed by both the look on his scared and torn violet scales, and the flash of that 'other' that had taken over just a couple days before hand during the fight with malefor the images flashing across his eyes even as he tried to fight them

~~~flashback~~~

_A black and bronze paw closed around the throat of the dark dragon before him as a cold voice sneered out "So…still feeling fierce?_

~~~~End Flashback~~~

He gasped and jerked his mind away from the memories as he slowly trudged on trying to find a shelter or hollow of a tree he could use to shield from the wind so he could rest.

* * *

Cynder sighed having finally managed to get away from her parents to go on a much needed walk "Dear Ancestors I know they have a reason but that doesn't mean I shouldn't be allowed outside at all"

She wove her way through the trees humming quietly to herself keeping half an eye on the sky to see when it started to get dark when she'd know she'd have to head back or else she'd be grounded for a month…at least"

The black and red dragoness sighed and curled up in the cool shadows beneath a tree letting her emerald eyes sink partly shut enjoying the fresh air.

* * *

Spyro grit his teeth as his broken leg flared with pain feeling like he'd dipped it into a pool of molten lava, which he'd done before by accident during a fight, as the pieces of bone shifted under the dented scales as he hissed in pain while limping along working his way between the trees his wings folded up as tight to his sides as he could both of them felt like they'd been scraped raw and doused in salt

He finally let out a low moan of pain as his tail bumped a tree branch that was hanging low down even as he did he heard a small noise up ahead a familiar wild chuckle as he growled moving a little faster as he forgot his pain momentarily at the realization of the familiar sound….apes were on the move…

* * *

Cynder blinked and fluttered her eyes open at an odd sound near her as she sat up looking around "hello?" she called softly "anyone there?"

An odd chuckling met her ears as she stiffened at the sight of a tall armor wearing ape tumbled into view from the trees holding a hammer in his hands as he chattered at her "Great…" she sighed "why did you have to show up on my one time outside?"

Even as she spoke she started looking around for a way to get away from it before it attacked only to yell as it lunged towards her hammer raised. The last moment a bolt of yellow lightning caught it in mid leap and threw it to the side.

Blinking the dragoness lowered her wings and looked around for the source of the attack as she blinked at the sight of a purple scaled dragon leaping past her to stand before the ape "Hey furball, why not pick on someone who can fight back?" he asked giving a small sneer

She raised an eyebrow at his wording 'fight back? He can barely stand from the looks of it. He's a mess' She shook her head grateful for the help though as he had a point she didn't even know what her element was yet.

The ape recovered and grunted "You…" it muttered glaring at the purple fighter

He smirked "Yeah me, The one who killed your boss and you're next" he sneered before he lunged forward towards the ape who leaped at the same time hammer swinging

* * *

Spyro shot forward tail gaining a blade of ice as he spun to slash at the attacker with his ice blade only to have it deflect the blow with its armored forearm as he danced back with a burst of ice at the ape who smashed through it with his hammer as he grunted and lit a stick of dynamite and threw it at the purple dragon who knocked it back with his horns one of which he remembered feeling it cut through the air, was missing a good inch and a half from the right tip bouncing it back towards the ape who yelped and was blown upwards off his feet.

The dragon lunged forward flipping into a head butt cringing at the jolt through his body throwing the beast back as he charged a fireball in his jaws firing it off as it detonated into a barrage of smaller bombs which blasted the ape several different ways as it groaned and spun around to collapse dead to the ground dissolving into the gems that had powered it, A curse from a non dragon powering itself from the magical gems.

Spyro panted and coughed in pain as the adrenalin bled out of his system leaving his limbs shaky and weaker than he thought possible as he took a few attempted deep breaths to clear his mind as it only made his chest and throat hurt more, the fireball had damaged his already burned throat even worse as he took a half step forward before collapsing to the ground limp as the vision spun around sideways a garbled voice filtering through the haze of pain and tiredness that gripped him before darkness swallowed him completely

* * *

"Hey whats wrong with you?" She asked nudging the unconscious figure in front of her with her tail careful of the bladed tip "Wonderful…you save my tail and pass out" She glanced up noticing the sun seeing it was nearly set "ugh…I can't leave him out here to freeze…specially since if more show up he's screwed" the dragoness bent and slowly started to roll him onto her back oofing as she picked him up "Ugh…you're a heavy one aren't you?" she muttered feeling his head atop her's as she slowly worked her way towards home. "hopefully you're enough of a reason for me to be late and not get grounded for a year…"

* * *

Author's Note:

Alright a teaser for you there, this is an au story, the twist will become more set up in the next couple chapters but the big change is Cynder's not a former servant of the dark master. And thus has never had any combat training


	2. Days of silence

Chapter 2: Days of Silence

"Mom? Dad?" I called trudging up towards the house the dragon still on my back as my Dad a dark red and silver fear dragon leaned around the door frame

"yes Cy-What the hell happened?" he roared dashing out as I sunk to a stop hanging my head a bit at the renewed weight on my back making my whole neck and back hurt. Not to mention my legs

I grinned weakly "I got attacked on my walk by an ape with a hammer, this guy helped me out…"

He frowned and looked at what he could see of the dragon's battered body "You sure it was one ape? He looks like he's been through a war or two"

I nodded "I'm sure, he looked like this when he showed up from the grinding I heard I think a bunch of his bones are broken"

Dad swallowed "Grinding? That's not good…" he muttered "Think you can get him inside? WE need to let your Mother take a look see what she can do to help"

I nodded "I can get that far..then I'll need a pillow near where I take him." I blinked at my dad's look "My legs won't go any further I want somewhere soft to collapse on" giving a small shift of my shoulders to push the sagging violet body back up all the way "he's not exactly a light weight ya know"

My Dad chuckled and nodded turning to lead the way inside "Alright I'll get that while you get your friend to your Mom"

I snorted as I started down the hall to the back rooms "He's not my friend I'm just returning a favor" I called "I don't even know his name"

* * *

(Agatha's Pov)

I hummed a bit as I worked mixing up a few herbs for one of my elixers meant to sooth burns as it took a long time to stew to work well when I heard heavy foot falls behind me as I glanced back eyes widening at the sight "Cynder what, where?" I moved forward a light breeze gathering a few blankets and pillows from around the room to let me lay him out better "tell me everything"

So she did about the brief encounter with the ape where the injured drake before her had stepped in to help only to collapse moments afterwords apparently from strain due to his injuries. "So you say he had these injuries from the start?"

She nodded weakly standing there "yeah he showed up looking like someone warmed death over, kicked its tail most of the way back to death, and half melted him then dropped him in the forest"

I gave a wry chuckle "Nice description Cynder"

She shrugged tiredly wincing at her sore shoulders protesting "what? You're telling me he doesn't look like that?" she asked indignantly as I shook my head leaning closer to look at my latest patient

"Alright, alright I'm sorry for questioning the mighty Cynder" I replied teasingly as she humphed and sat down

The dragon sighed "So how is he?" she asked curiously

"Well…he's got burns across most of his body, I've only seen something similar one time when someone got clipped by a lava spout over munitions forge but this seems like he swam in it from his neck down" I replied quietly "plus his left leg is shattered into about a hundred pieces, four broken ribs at least, one horn half broken off, wings skinned raw, and his tail is some of the most badly burned of it all…not to mention the scars from a lifetime of fighting from what I've seen" I continued.

Cynder frowned "so what are his chances?" she asked looking at me a bit worriedly

"Not very good he'll have to take it easy for quite awhile before he's able to travel much less be back to full strength" I replied "But right now I need you to go lay down and rest while I work on him" She nodded and got up wobbling out the door as Michael walked in, glancing at the violet dragon on the pillows before me

"So think you can help him?" he asked softly as I pulled out a vial of pain potion from a shelf

"I don't know…I've never seen anyone this torn up before…and the worst of it is, his oldest injuries are only four years old" I informed him "yet he's got the battle scars of an eighty year old battle hardened soldier of warfang" I added

He blinked "But…he's no older than Cynder? How could a youngling have so many battle wounds" he muttered quietly "Any ideas?"

I shook my head a bit pouring the vial down his throat as the youngling shuddered but soon went limp as it went to work "I have no idea Michael but I'm planning to find out once he can talk" I pulled out an already brewed vat of the burn crème and started to rub it over his scales focusing on the most visible burns.

It gave off a faint glow when it was on an area that it was working on and I was most surprised as it glowed bright green all along his neck which wasn't anywhere near as bad as some other spots on his body I pulled out a small crystal mounted to a pole as Michael gently tilted his mouth open as I peered down it grimacing at the sight I saw "close it…I'll need to make something special for him to drink when he wakes up" I sighed and put the light down

"What's wrong with it?" he asked softly

I gave a groan "his throat is burned even worse than the rest of his body." I kept working putting different salves and pastes on his various injuries putting a good half jar of burn crème on his neck, finally I started wrapping bandages around him pinning his shattered leg to his opposite shoulder with extra padding and wraps around his chest "That's the best I can do…till he wakes up so I can give him something for his internal injuries"

Michael nodded as he gently picked up the platform the pillows were on moving him down the hall towards the only room we had with enough space to put him setting the platform on the far side of our daughters room thankful she was already asleep so we wouldn't end up arguing over it. Turning, we both left them to rest hoping that our guest would pull through the night.

* * *

Author's Note:

Another cliffhanger I know I'm sorry, its gonna happen a lot in this story sorry to say. Not much to say here besides damn spyro's in bad shape isn't he? Well expect worse for the poor guy in times to come.


	3. Who are you?

Chapter 3: Who are you?

(spyro's POV)

I gave a low groan as I slowly started to stir sitting up with a pained moan that was nearly lost in the rasp of pain from my throat as it felt like I'd swallowed a sword that was coated in molten lava as it took all I had to bite back a cry of pain which would only make it hurt worse.

"Well, welcome back to the land of the living" a voice commented from my right making my head snap around to stare at the black scaled dragoness across from me on a bed of pillows "I was starting to think you'd died in the night or something and I was sleeping in the same room as a corpse"

I gave a low snort of derision at her comment wishing I could talk so I could ask the simple question of where I was and why they'd seemingly taken me in. I thought a moment then grabbed one of the smaller pillows I was on and started to mime writing across it as my 'roommate' blinked and head tilted a bit

"you want…something to write with?" she asked as I nodded she shrugged "whatever" she added hopping up and trotting out of the room.

* * *

(cynder's POV)

"Hey guys…your patients awake" I yelled turning the corner to the living room as Mom poked her head up from wehre she was reading.

"he is?" she asked surprised as she jumped to her feet "I need to talk to him"

I held a wing up to tell her to wait "well sorry but he asked me for something to write with…I don't think he can talk right now"

She nodded and turned grabbing a small case from next to the couch and got up to follow me inside Dad a few steps behind her.

* * *

(spyro's POV)

I glanced up at the sound of footsteps noticing the dragoness walk back in followed by first a taller dragoness a little shorter than Ignitus but much more lithely built her scales were dark silver with light blue wings and underbelly her horns resembled those of the younger dragon's being six which pointed back down along her head and neck though these were silver as well while the black one's were white

Behind them was a slightly taller and stocker with dark red and grey scales his horns curved around form the sides to form two narrow points like bull horns over his forehead his eyes were blue with flecks of gold in them

I took the offered writing case with my good paw setting it down and opening it pulling out the container of ink which I uncorked and set on the lid followed by a sheet of parchment dipping my longest claw into the liquid before starting to write out my first question

"who are you all?" it read simply as I passed it to the youngest

She smiled "Well first off I'm Cynder, this is my Mom Agatha" she pointed to the female dragon first and then to the male next to Agatha "and my Dad Michael who're you?"

I sighed and scrawled out another note "My name, is Spyro," I paused before scrawling out my next message "how bad is it?"

Agatha sighed and listed off the injuries I'd sustained including my throat which I'd burned rather severely as she asked "what happened to you?"

I sighed pausing a moment debating the wiseness of replying before scrawling my answer out carefully "the dark master" is all I wrote.

Of course all three of them gasped and started talking over each other in a mess of voices that started to make my head throb. With a choked growl I slammed a tail into the ground shaking the room as they each stopped as the father, Michael spoke "Well Spyro….is there anything we can do for you?"

I gave a nod and wrote something else "rest and maybe something to eat"

Agatha nodded as she read it "I'll see what I can do about the food Cynder keep an eye on him"

"Alright alright I've got it covered Mom" she replied with a wave as she headed for her bed grabbing a large pillow and dragging it back over to sit on "Think you're up to ah…talk a little more?" she asked nodding to the paper

I thought a minute before nodding "what's up?" I wrote

She gave a small smile "well first of all thanks for saving me yesterday" she noted quietly glancing away a moment as she spoke

I grinned and scrawled a note "It was no problem, just doing my job protecting the innocent"

She glanced at my note and shook her head "if you knew how bad of a prankster I am you'd know I'm no innocent"

I raised an eyebrow "A prankster doesn't deserve to be attacked by apes either" I replied quickly

"Whatever…so…what are you doing out here, I mean shouldn't you be in warfang or something?" she asked curiously one wing twitching a bit

I sighed and glanced away scrawling a quick "its complicated" on the paper

Shaking her head she poked me with her tail "oh no, you're not handing me that load of ape dung, whats up?"

"I don't want to talk about it, anything else you want to ask?" I repeated calmly on the paper

She sighed but relented about to say something when Agatha walked back in with a bowl of warm broth in one paw as she set it down by my bed as I scrawled a quick "Thank you" on the paper before using a small puff of ice to freeze the ink on my claw and then broke it off into a small pile next to the bowl before picking it up and taking a small sip. It tasted great but burned on the way down but still after three days with no food it was great to finally have something on my stomach again.

They tried to ask a couple more questions but I didn't answer them as fully as they probably wished I would simply due to not wanting to give them the details to my whole screwed up life since joining this war. Finally the parents left leaving me once more with Cynder who thankfully dragged her pillow to her own bed instead of interrogating me further as I layed down and soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

(Cynder's POV)

I sighed as I looked at the dragon across from me snorting in exasperation "there's something you're not telling us…and I plan to figure it out Spyro" I mumbled starting to drift off myself "count on it…"

* * *

Author's Note:

Here we go a few more answers but spyro's still not talking much…will cinder figure out what he's hiding? And if so what will they think of him afterwords keep reading to find out


	4. Escape Attempts

Chapter 4: Escape attempts

(Spyro's POV)

I gave a low grunt as I slipped out of the bedroom I'd been staying in the past two days, thankfully avoiding any more interrogations by feinging sleep except to eat and I actually was sleeping most of the time trying to recover my energy, I'd burned far too much in the fight I'd been in to defeat malefor the worst was my throat which burned with every breath. Seems when you force all the power and heat of a fire fury out of your mouth it does some serious damage.

It was early morning on my fourth day there when I rose early and silently limped out of the room cringing at a slight clack of my claws against the stone floor glancing back slowly as Cynder shifted a bit in her sleep tail curling up to rest against her nose making me grin _I have no right to stay here and bring something down on them that will ruin this…its best if I leave now._

I peeked around the edge of the door into the living room sighing in relief as I saw no sign of anyone present as I tiptoed towards the front door pushing it open with a small creaking sound as I shuddered from the sound gasping as I heard a footstep behind me

"So where are you off to spyro?" Agatha asked making me spin around and let out a silent groan bringing one of my wings around to reveal a note I'd written out "I see you wanted to stretch your legs a bit? So why did I find a farewell note from you on our door?"

I sighed and pulled out a piece of parchment and scribbled a note on it "I'm a danger to you all by staying here, I want to leave before something comes after me"

She sighed "who would come after you? You're the purple dragon right? Most anyone would be too scared to fight you"

I sighed and scribbled again "I'm not without enemies, the death of the Dark Master doesn't mean that I won't be attacked by someone who holds a grudge against me or my allies" I told her "So I want to leave before something like that occurs, you don't deserve to risk being hurt over my past"

She blinked and raised a brow at the words "past? What happened that makes you think this way?" she asked softly.

I shuddered and turned away from her eyes closing tightly as I was swept up in a memory of my first mission for the guardians.

~~~~Flashback~~~~

_I growled as I glared at the creature before me, Gulp was his name a large four legged beastial creature that seemed to have an affinity for ice "Like my pet little whelpling?" the sorcerer Ripto chuckled staff glowing in his one hand_

_I snorted "I've seen better" I shot back casually "I mean he's big, nasty, and probably pretty strong right?" Ripto nodded looking pleased with himself "so's an ape and they're still ugly as sin that's not impressive pipsqueak"_

"_Pipsqueak?!" he roared "Ooooh you pathetic little bastard" he snapped snapping his staff out to zap Gulp who gained a large pair of cannons forming on his back "Try this on for size __**hero**__"_

_I shook my head as I dodged a blast as it crashed into the wall behind me as I growled flapping upwards with a powerful flap of my wings dodging another pair of blasts countering with a blast of flames at the creature before me detonating the blasts in his face making it roar in pain_

_Ripto cursed as I shot forward tail crackling with lightning as I slammed it into the side of the one cannon sending a powerful surge of electricity into it making them short and misfire into the ceiling dropping a large blast of rock onto Gulps head causing the beast to snarl in pain as he shook his head whipping around to glare at me the cannons charging once more_

__End flashback__

I shuddered and shook my head pulling back from the memories as I swallowed painfully to find Agatha still staring at me as I sighed and scrawled a small note "Will you let me leave?" it asked simply.

She shook her head upon reading it "I'm sorry but no spyro, you're in no shape to be going anywhere especially on any sort of long trip."

I sighed and shook my head scrawling another note "Fine then is there at least another room I can sleep in? I don't want to wake Cynder up cause I roll onto my wings in the middle of the night" it was close enough to the truth not to matter as the real issue was me waking up from nightmares though I did ache all through the night.

Agatha read the note and sighed but nodded "come on I'll see what we can come up with." She noted turning to head back towards the bedrooms as I glanced back at the front door before slowly trudging after her wincing at the ache in my neck and wings.

* * *

Author's Note

Okay sorry this took so long but it was a hard chapter to write I might end up time skipping a bit more to have spyro heal a bit so he can talk and such. He won't be top form for QUITE awhile so don't expect next chapter to have spyro back to running around shooting fire and crap.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**okay I'm replying here simply due to the fact that I got a review and I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up due to school and writers block.**_

_**Shadow117 I am WELL aware of the fact that classic spyro and Legend Spyro are two separate timelines and stories. And I understand Ripto is a classic spyro villain but I could not find a better character canon or not to play his part in the story and I have a plan and WILL explain how he's here and such.**_

_**Now either get an account so I can do this on pm's or don't criticize one of the key elements of my story, the whole point is you the reader don't have the whole story, Cynder, Agatha, and Michael do not have the full story, only Spyro (and myself) have the whole story and we're not telling till we're good and ready.**_


	5. Nightmares and Demons I

Chapter 5: Nightmares and Demons part 1

~~~~Chapter start, Spyro's POV~~~~

It had been two weeks since my arrival at the house and I was slowly recovering, spending plenty of time either locked up in my 'room' or outside around the house avoiding the others as best I could due to a desire not to have to try and explain any possible sounds they might have heard the night before.

My one leg was still healing slowly, due to the number of pieces it had been shattered into even with the help of Agatha's potions and treatments it'd take several more weeks to heal. They couldn't accelerate it with a healing crystal as the damage was severe enough that attempting to let the crystal heal it on its own would do more harm than good as it could heal crooked and have to be rebroken to fix it.

I sighed as I crawled back into 'my' bed and laid down careful of my still tender ribs mumbling a quiet, still raspy "goodnight" in general to anyone who was in earshot as I closed my eyes slowly falling into a fitful slumber. Little did I know that my night would be anything but restful…

~~~Dream Start~~~

I shifted nad slowly lifted my head glancing around as I found myself in the wrecked training room of the temple, as I shuddered realizing who I'd find here.

"Well, hello again young spyro" a dark voice growled as it echoed around me as my blood froze "I see you're body's healing well from our little tussle" he continued

"Tussle?" I demanded with a growl wincing in pain as I instinctively twisted to try and see him as there'd be nothing but shapeless shadowy figures all around me in different spots around the room staring at me with dead empty eyes "you tried to destroy the world and damn near killed me"

"Oh but what you did was far, far worse" he sneered as one of the figures started forward slowly becoming clearer as I felt my muscles tremble in fear "after all you of all Dragon's should remember what killed me" he growled as I saw a flash of white eyes and a twisted blood hungry grin etched on the muzzle of a familiar face as I reared back unwittingly tumbling back into the shadowy figures behind me hands and claws of all shapes and sizes reaching out to grab at me thousands of quiet whispering voices filling my ears.

_Spyro, I died for you_

_Why didn't you save us…_

I writhed and tried to pull free of their hold but despite the intangible nature of their bodies their grip was like iron "No, no I didn't, I tried my best, I wanted to save you"

_You killed us, you're the reason we're like this_

The voices multiplied hammering in on me from all sides as I clenched my eyes shut my body glowing green faintly as I almost unconsciously started to try and form a shield of rock around myself to cut them off from me as I continued to fight. Then one last voice cut through the clamor

"So, tell me loser, still feeling all high and mighty?" a twisted voice asked from somewhere 'above' me as I shook the energy I'd been gathering exploding outwards in a massive pulse that shattered the shades and the building around me as I let out a loud wordless roar.

~~~End Dream, Cynder's POV~~~

I shot upwards as the house shook around me a loud roar echoing through the halls as I stumbled to my feet the ground shaking still beneath my paws "what the hell's going on" I mumbled green eyes hazed with tiredness as I caught a glimpse of the night sky through my window showing it was sometime after midnight as the ground lurched particularly violently as I stumbled down the halls slowly swaying and tripping every couple steps as I reached the source of the intermittent roars and growls and, I paused and listened more for a second, were those whimpers?

"Spyro?" I called through his door waiting for a response that never came as I took a deep breath and shoved the door open hard with my shoulder staring at the sight I saw before me.

The pillows of his bed were torn to shreds by what looked like thousands of tiny spikes of rock that suddenly erupted from the wooden floor. He was on the far side of the room huddled in the corner bandaged wings curled up in front of his face as if to ward something off as I stared his voice came quiet and shaky beneath the catastrophy of the tremors I could now see seemed to be caused by the faint emerald energy pouring from his feet. "N-no, I-I-I'm sorry I-I n-never meant to k-kill you, a-any of you…"

My eyes widened as I took a guess at what was happening with the unfocused look in his eyes as I moved across the floor as it rumbled and shuddered underneath me the spikes of rock seeming to spread before slowly retracting as I approached just barely making a path for me as I reached the whimpering shaking form of the purple dragon "Spyro, snap out of it you were dreaming" I insisted reaching to shake his shoulder gently.

He twitched and slowly looked up at me purple eyes hazy with fear and confusion "w-who? W-what'd I d-do to you?" he asked voice soft and resigned sounding

I stared at him confused about his question "you, didn't do anything to me spyro. Why are you-?"

He cut me off with another growl his vision slowly clearing as he became more awake shrugging my paw off his shoulder "I do something to everyone I meet, I figured you guys would have caught on to why I want to leave by now" he growled trying to stand up as I planted my paws on his shoulders and kept him down careful not to aggravate his injuries

"Oh no purple boy, you're not pulling that 'woe is me' ape dung you keep spewing about, not when you try to shake my house to pieces in the middle of the freaking night and waking me up to see you huddled in the corner nearly comatose from fear" I demanded narrowing my eyes at him.

He gave a small shudder as he twisted his head away that fearful look crossing his eyes again "it's nothing you need to worry about, it's just old pain" he muttered resignedly

I frowned and lowered one paw reaching to force him to look at me by turning his head gently "Spyro, what pain are you talking about?" I asked softly honestly concerned "what pain could possibly do this to you?"

He shivered as I saw tears starting to well up in his eyes a couple slowly escaping down the sides of his face cutting lines in the dust that lightly coated his violet cheeks from the ceiling. He opened his mouth to reply his voice suddenly a quiet barely audible whisper "D-don't make me talk about it Cynder" he mumbled "it…it hurts to much." His voice fell further if not for how close we were I probably wouldn't have heard what came next a lone three words that slipped out probably by accident "Ignitus, I'm sorry"

I frowned hearing the heartbreak in his voice as I fell silent the urge to try and pressure the truth out of him fading as I saw how scared he was instead I went for another tactic I shifted my paw from his shoulder to gently pull him into a tight embrace careful of his injured foreleg as I lightly draped my wings around his now shuddering form "Alright" I relented "I won't make you, just relax, you're safe here I promise"

I felt his cheek warming up against my shoulder due to his blush but he didn't try and pull away instead he closed his eyes and pressed in closer his shaking slowly relenting as we remained there for awhile as the moon slowly traveled across the window on the far side of the room finally I heard another noise from him I glanced slowly at his face and gave a small sigh that was half relieved and half exasperated, he'd fallen back to sleep using my shoulder as a pillow as I sighed and after a minute to make sure he was truly asleep I started to shift to try and move him towards his bed before two things occurred.

One was I remembered the state of his bed having been ripped apart during his fit, and the second was the moment my hold loosened he shifted and mumbled in his sleep, a quiet "please…stay" and it was enough to make me sigh but relent and pull him closer again knowing I didn't have the heart to leave the poor guy alone tonight.

"Alright, I won't" I whispered softly brushing his brow gently with my nose a second before letting my head lower onto my shoulder as I slowly dozed off myself.

~~~~End Chapter~~~~

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Okay first off I'd like to apologize for the long time it took me to update this story, but the trouble was I've been trying to get stuff out for a few things lately and have been majorly busy with real life and college.**_

_**Also as a warning to fans of mine and Shadeslayer's Tournament of Legend's story, we unfortunately are going to be putting it on permanent hiatus for now and will post a summary chapter to tie up any loose ends and explain what we intended for the rest of the story. We will come back to it someday and give it a major rewrite. But the good news is the series we planned for it isn't dead, we'll be slowly at somepoint starting basic writing work on The Legend Of Spyro: Shadows of the Past. A legend verse story taking place one week after the end of the Tournament.**_


	6. Denial Thy Name Is Cynder

Chapter 6: Denial Thy Name Is Cynder

~~~Chapter Start, Agatha's POV~~~

I woke up early the next morning and climbed upright yawning as I stretched leaving Michael to sleep for now as I headed to give Spyro his morning dose of medication for his various injuries, including the pain potions to help numb his throat so he could eat while it healed. I frowned as I noticed a few shelves knocked over or askew, the contents thankfully only metal plates or scrolls had fallen scattered onto the floor as I stepped carefully around them reaching Spyro's room I knocked lightly on the door.

Getting no response I pushed the partly open door the rest of the way open and peeked in carrying the small tray of bottles in my one forepaw "How're you feeling this mor-" I cut myself off as I surveyed the room, the bed was a mess the pillows and blankets were torn to a pile of shreds but that was secondary as I panned my eyes around the room noticing the cracks in the ceiling at some points and then my eyes froze at the sight in the far corner of the room.

Spyro had his one good foreleg wrapped tightly around Cynder's waist his wings though still bandaged were draped lightly around her as she in turn had her paws snaked around his middle, her wings over his shoulders head resting atop of his lightly a small, faint smile etched on her lips.

I gave a small chuckle at the cute sight though I'd have to ask why the two were cuddling so closely especially with the condition of the hall and bedroom, though as I slowly approached the desk in the corner to leave the potions with a note for him to take them the moment he awoke I noticed something odd about his expression as I stared for a minute before turning to slip out pondering it.

It wasn't till I was back in the hallway and heading for the kitchen to start breakfast hearing Michael already moving around in the bedroom did I realize what the odd expression had been as I glanced back pensively, for the first time since he'd been brought to me to be healed he looked…peaceful, like he was finally relaxed instead of the overly tense stance he held even in his sleep before now.

I reached the kitchen as Michael let our bedroom door shut with a rather loud slam behind me making me wince and hiss at him to be quiet as he slowly slipped into the room with a sheepish grin on his face "sorry"

~~~Spyro's POV~~~

I twitched as I heard a loud slam as I slowly fluttered my eyes open squinting at the light shining in them as I snapped them shut again burying my head more firmly against the warm slick surface of my pillow.

Wait...why did my pillow feel different, I wondered silently as I shifted a bit freezing as I felt a shift of a gentle weight atop my head as I suddenly became keenly aware of the warmth pressing up against my chest and head a gentle weight atop of the latter as I slowly cracked my eyes open feeling the source of the warmth shift and mumble slightly as I did so a steady brush of air across my neck as I felt my cheeks heating up as I realized, once my vision adjusted to the range and the light filtering into the room from the window nearby, where I was, or rather who was still holding onto me as I found my nose and cheek pressed lightly against Cynder's black and crimson scaled shoulder and neck. "Oh boy" I mumbled quietly.

I froze and quickly closed my eyes again as she shifted around as I feigned sleep listening intently as she slowly settled back down as I relaxed only to flush as I felt a gentle weight on my tail as I cracked an eye open and slowly peered back not really turning my head much to see my mostly healed tail now was being lightly looped by her's a single curl of it around my tail as I gave a small sigh _I'm never getting out of this till she wakes up_ I thought silently but flushed a bit more as I realized that part of me, didn't want to have to get up quite yet, I'd slept the best in a long time as I blushed but slowly closed my eyes and nuzzled into her neck a little bit more falling back to sleep.

~~~Three hours later, Cynder's POV~~~

I shifted and grunted slightly as I noticed the odd shape of my pillow as I reached up to try and readjust it only to blink as instead of the usual soft surface I felt...scales? I yawned and fluttered my eyes open lifting my head a bit blearily as I looked down in confusion only to freeze feeling a faint blush coming up across my cheeks as I realized I'd been basically using Spyro as a pillow for a good part of the night.

Even as I thought this another thing occurred to me "ancestors what if my parents walked in on this…they'd have the wrong idea in a heartbeat." I mumbled quietly worry and embarrassment shooting through my form as I slowly started to try and disentangle myself from Spyro catching a glimpse of his look as I did so "huh…well at least he slept well" I mused softly lifting my wings and slowly shifting so he was leaning on my side as I stood up wincing at the cramp in my legs as I started to lead him back towards his bed as he sort of half limped along next to me as we were almost there when he caught his foot on the remains of one of his pillows making him stumble over it as I moved without thinking wrapping a paw around his chest to keep him from falling accidentally touching his injured leg as he let out a shocked cry of pain as his eyes snapped open pulling away from me.

"Why'd you grab it?" he demanded cradling his injured leg with the other paw as I frowned

"I didn't do it on purpose, I was trying to get you back to your bed and you tripped I caught you before you broke your nose on the floor or something" I shot back "the leg was an accident but tell me would you rather I touch that or you have another broken bone?"

He frowned but sighed "you have a point…thanks Cynder" he muttered softly turning his head away as he noticed something on the table nearby "ah…Cynder…did you bring those in?" he asked pointing at the table with a wing

I blinked and turned towards it "bring what?" I fell silent as I noticed what he meant the tray of potions sitting on the top with a note resting in front of them "oh no" I muttered.

"What is it?" he asked tensing a bit

I groaned and hung my head a bit "Mom saw how we were asleep" I muttered loud enough for him to hear my black scaled cheeks flushing pink "I'd bet you anything she did and now I'm gonna get a talking to from the both of them…"

He winced slightly "ah um…sorry for getting you into trouble" he muttered awkwardly standing up to limp towards the desk glancing at the note before he started to struggle to pop the lids off the bottles.

I watched for a few moments before I headed over to sit next to him reaching to gently take the bottle he was struggling with "here let me help, and it's no big it'll be embarrassing sure but I'm glad I was able to help you out last night" I replied giving him a small smile as he flushed probably embarrassed about showing such 'weakness' in front of a girl making me let out a quiet laugh at the oddness of the way males thought

"a-alright" he replied softly taking the offered bottle after I'd opened it as I started on the others as he drank the first one shivering as he bit back a small whimper of pain but it cooled down slowly as I noticed a faint glow coming from under his neck scales figuring it was the numbing potion for his throat so he could eat and talk a little better though it didn't work if he tried to yell or speak above a quiet tone of voice.

I opened the last of the vials for him handing it over as I stood up slowly "Now come on sleepy head, let's go see about breakfast shall we?" I suggested heading for the door.

He sighed but gave a small nod hobbling after me "yeah alright lets go then" he replied heading down the hall slowly falling silent seeming to be in thought about something.

~~~~Spyro's POV~~~~

I started to get quiet again as we headed for the kitchen _Why is she being so nice to me?_ I wondered silently as a snide doubtful voice in the back of my head spoke up.

_**Cause she has no idea what you're really like that's why**_

_Shut up, I'm nothing like that, it was one time. That bastard killed Ignitus! What was I supposed to do?!_

_**It felt good didn't it? Taking your pain and anger out on another creature? And to think, when you get back you'll be heralded as a hero for murdering someone in cold blood.**_ The voice shot back viciously as I shuddered shaking my head violently

_NO! It was an accident, I never meant to kill him, I never meant to do that, I'll never do it to anyone else ever again._ I shot back with a low growl.

_**Keep dreaming murderer, you know what you really are.**_ It hissed one last time as it fell silent leaving me to shake slightly and open my eyes to find I had paused in the middle of the living room Cynder standing in front of me a look of mixed concern and confusion.

"Whats up? You just…sorta spaced out" she asked quietly

"Nothing just, got lost in my thoughts for a minute" I replied shortly as I turned to move towards the kitchen. I didn't pay attention as she trailed along behind me the two of us entering the kitchen to find the table set with plenty of food for a late breakfast as I took a seat at the one corner of the table Cynder hopping up to her usual place next to her Father.

"So, how'd you two sleep last night?" Agatha asked

"Fine" I muttered quietly "leg woke me up in the middle of the night the pain caused my powers to glitch again." I added even softer "anything that broke I'll send you gold to pay for it when I return to Warfang eventually" I promised calmly as I started picking at the eggs on my plate, thankful my throat had healed enough to let me eat more than just soup.

"I slept okay" Cynder added quietly the edges of her cheeks flushing a light pink as her parents glanced at each other with a knowing look.

~~~Cynder's POV~~~

I swallowed heavily as I dreaded what my parents might say and hoped to the ancestors and anyone else who would listen to the pleas of a teenaged dragoness that they'd wait till later when I could at least handle the conversation alone cause I had no idea how Spyro'd react to such an interrogation.

My pleas however went unanswered, that or they were all laughing at me, as Dad glanced between the two of us "So, just curious what happened last night?" he asked finally.

Spyro grunted "I rolled a bit hit my broken leg on the floor and it made my earth powers glitch up and shake my room a bit" he replied simply "they've been touchy since I started healing, I'm just glad my fire breath's been silent"

Mom nodded as she ate "well then I would like to know how Spyro shaking his room up led to you snuggling him this morning young lady" she asked glancing pointedly at me as I swallowed glancing at Spyro out of the corner of my eyes to see if he'd help only to find him staring resolutely at his food as he kept eating keeping silent.

_Thanks Spyro_ I thought snidely as I glanced at my plate unwilling ot look up at my Mom right then "Cause I went to check on him when the place shook and I tried to help him get back to his bed but he fell asleep and well I couldn't just leave him there who know's how he'd end up in the morning with his luck he'd have fallen over and dislocated his wings again or something" I replied in what I fervently hoped was a casual tone.

"So it was only being nice that did it Cynder?" Dad asked with a small grin "well I suppose that's one way to put it" he teased as I blinked feeling my neck flush slightly pink

"What are you talking about Dad, that's all it was, you're always telling me I should try and be nicer to others. To try and make friends" I replied fighting to keep my voice even.

"Friends don't sleep with new friends Cynder" Mom replied making me blush more as a low thump came from the table as Spyro's forehead met the wooden top of the table with a low groan.

I blinked and snapped my head around to stare at her in shock "MOM!" I yelled thoroughly mortified "What in Ancestor's name made you say that?!" I demanded as Dad was fighting not to laugh from where he sat hiding his head behind one of his wings.

"Well its true, usually a new couple date a little while first" she replied with a small smirk.

I flushed even worse my neck tinting pink as I did so as I joined Spyro in thumping my head into the table top as Spyro hopped up and started to walk away "I'm done" he stated simply dumping his plate in the sink and hobbling out of the room on his three good legs.

Dad started to laugh louder as Mom chuckled lightly as I simply groaned _what did I ever do to deserve having parents like this _ I wondered silently still feeling my blush heating my face and neck.

~~~Chapter End~~~

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Yep this is indeed another chapter from me in less than a month, it was bound to happen sometimes with this story, I admit I had a lot of fun with this chapter, I've gotten a liking of messing with and embarrassing characters so while its short the kitchen/breakfast scene is one of my favorites in this chapter beyond the little Spyro/Cynder fluff at the start.**_


	7. A Flash of Darkness

Chapter 7: A Flash of Darkness

~~~Spyro's POV, Chapter start~~~

I gave a low growl as I walked along outside heading slowly towards a nearby river that I'd found a bit behind the house trying to cool off a bit from the rather...hectic morning I'd had "What the hell were they smoking?" I muttered softly as I limped around the trees that grew up along the path "the last thing they should want is for her to be anywhere near me" I added even quieter as I reached the side of the water staring at my reflection with a frown etched firmly on my lips closing my eyes slowly unable to hold back the tide of memories any longer.

~~~Flashback~~~

"_Spyro look out!" a familiar voice yelled as I felt something push me out of the way of the arrow that had been heading right for my chest as my eyes widened in shock as the shaft pierced my friend's chest just below their heart, not close enough thankfully to be fatal as I sent a blast of ice at the offending archer freezing them solid as I ran for the fallen dragon…_

_**FLASH**_

"_You know what those monsters did to her Spyro" the crimson dragon snarled "She died cause of the poison on the arrow, it literally melted her lungs" I shuddered remembering how I'd narrowly escaped such a fate because she'd shoved me aside opening my mouth to reply he cut me off "Don't start with me Spyro, everyone's told me how I should think about what she'd want, well the only thing that makes the pain go away is thinking about what I want to do, and that's to tear everyone of those damned apes apart" he snarled turning to stalk away leaping out of a window._

_**FLASH**_

_I swallowed thickly at the sight of the battlefield before me, looking around as I slowly worked my way through the carnage blood, burns, and ash scattered everywhere, also there were gouges in the ground and…I shuddered at the sight of the twisted, brutalized remains of the squadron of apes. Not a single one was left unscathed or in one piece as I worked my way along the path of blood I found moving away from the field as I noticed the direction it led in speeding up my golden wings snapped out as I flew low to the ground racing up along the path towards the hilltop where She'd been buried having a feeling I knew what I'd find._

_I landed with a faint thump as I spotted the grave and the body draped across the now bloodstained grass and dirt in front of it, the crimson scaled form of my best friend marred by a multitude of burns and gashes all along his body a sword sunk into the scales of his chest half pulled out as I swallowed another wave of bile slowly padding closer reaching a paw up to place it gently on his cold shoulder grasping the sword hilt with my other paw and pulled it out tossing it to the side with contempt reaching to close his eyes gently with my now blood stained paw "I hope you found your peace" I whispered softly._

I fought to stem the tide of memories as I clenched my eyes shut the claws of my three good legs digging into the ground and tearing up small furrows in it kneading it slowly between them as despite my struggles against it the most recent painful memories surfaced.

"_Spyro, run it's a trap" Ignitus commanded as I growled settling instead into a fighting stance claws digging into the ground._

"_No way I'm not running any longer, you know we don't have time to make another assault" I shot back narrowing my eyes as the shadows around us shifted as if preparing to attack_

_**FLASH**_

_I growled helpless as the shadowy claws of the specters held me pinned to the ground as I snarled still struggling as their claw like fingers dug into my legs and tail as I watched Malefor his sickly yellow eyes gleaming in triumph as he dug his claws into Ignitus side just below his ribs making the fire guardian roar in pain as blood sheeted down his side as I growled feeling a strange burning sensation far different than that of my flames._

_Malefor chuckled "Foolish dragons thinking one half grown whelp of a hatchling and one ancient fire dragon well past his prime could hope to challenge me?"_

_Ignitus growled despite the cuts already covering his body his crimson scales dyed darker with the added layer of blood coating them "Those who fight for the light will always stand against you Malefor, and eventually you will fall Count on it" he snarled defiant to the end._

_My eyes widened as I saw him cry out again as a sharp blade of ice slashed through one of his wings opening it up from the main joint down to the edge of the webbing as blood dripped from the now ragged membrane as moments later the same was repeated on the other side this time horizontally nearly shearing the lower half of the wing off with how wide the gash was. "So still spouting the same pompous nonsense are you Ignitus? You know Ripto was right about you" he hissed darkly_

"_What did he say?" Ignitus spat spitting blood that welled up out of his mouth "what lies did he tell you about me and the other Guardians?"_

"_What I see before me, a pathetic waste of scales who's only purpose is to fuel the plans of his…BETTERS" with a loud roar Malefor whirled on Ignitus again claws lashing out._

_I let out a muffled nearly silent roar as I saw the claws pierce his chest as I felt something inside me snap a blistering torrent of anger rushing through me, my scales starting to darken as they crackled with energy eyes glowing with hatred as the crackling arcs of power tore through the phantom's hands disintegrating them as I surged forward in a blur of black and bronze_

~~~Cynder's POV~~~

I trudged out after Spyro being more or less ordered to go find him by Mom and Dad "I wouldn't have to find him if you two hadn't teased us like that" I muttered slowly as I walked along weaving between the trees heading for the river I"d found him at the last two times he'd gone for a walk hoping he'd be there again.

As I searched I frowned as my mind slowly distanced itself from the breakfast conversation to something I"d noticed the night before, namely the person he'd apologized to before he'd fallen back to sleep.

I glanced up and noticed him hovering near the edge of the river peering into the water head down as I slowly walked up behind him. "Hey Spyro" I greeted quietly "Can I ask you something?"

His head twitched a bit and I took it as an assent "I was just…curious if you could tell me who Ignitus is?" I asked quietly approaching him slowly as his head snapped up twisting to glare at me black smoke pouring from his mouth as his eyes were practically glowing white "S-spyro?" I stuttered feeling a sudden wave of fear slam into my making my muscles tense.

"_**WhAT riGht Do yoU HAve tO SpeAK HiS NaMME?!"**_ He hissed darkly voice heavily distorted as he stalked closer "_**WHen hE gAVe eVEryTHIng fOr ThiS WorLD?!"**_ he continued a low feral hiss coming from his throat as he spoke.

"S-spyro w-what are you talking about?" I asked shaking as I backed up slowly stumbling steps.

"_**YoU DIdn'T KnOw hIm, hE WaS EVERYTHING TO ME!" **_His voice seemed to straighten out momentarily at the end of his line as I stumbled back more noticing for the first time the twin lines of tears running down his cheeks.

I swallowed thickly "I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry t-to bring him up" I told him backing away till I struck the trunk of a tree pressing up against it as the white eyed figure drew closer only to blink as he stumbled the glow in his eyes fading. "You mentioned him last night, I didn't realize he meant so much to you"

He shuddered as the glow slowly flickered and faded but his violet eyes were dimmer than before "I, I don't want to talk about it" he muttered shakily turning away seeming to withdraw into himself a bit more "If I hurt you I'm sorry…"

I frowned as he limped back towards the house knowing something had happened that had terrified not only myself, but him as well…but I found no courage to try and ask about it, simply to keep quiet and pace after him.

~~~End Chapter~~~

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hah another chapter though I'd like to thank my editor HowlingDomain for her help both in catching the little grammar mistakes I make, and in helping to come up with ideas for chapters to help stretch this story out or there'd be a lot more timeskips and I'd be half done with what I was able to think of on my own.**_

_**And hah had you guys fooled for a moment I bet, Dark Spyro will be making an appearance at somepoint in this story. But it won't be that easy to get him out, not with Spyro being so weak.**_


	8. Shadows Before the Light

Chapter 8: Shadows Before the Light

~~~Chapter Start, Spyro's POV, 4 days later~~~

I sat in my room frowning a bit "What was that…" I muttered quietly "she spoke and I wanted to tear her throat out for saying his name…" I shook claws of my left forepaw digging into the floor tightly "What's happening to me?"

"That's something I'd like to know" A voice asked from behind me as my head shot up twisting to look as I frowned at the now familiar sight of the black dragoness in the door way. "Can I come in?"

"Like me saying no will stop you Cynder" I replied quietly giving a small nod as I heard her pad into the room.

"So how're you feeling?" she asked coming over to sit down a bit next to the desk.

I twitched a wing the limbs thankfully mostly healed "I'm feeling…okay" I replied "still healing my throats still sore at times but I can talk mostly normally now thanks"

She nodded and paused looking a bit uncomfortable for a minute as I raised an eye ridge at her "Alright, good to hear Spyro" she noted quietly before taking a deep breath "Can I talk to you about something?"

I frowned having a sneaking suspicion about what she was wondering about "Depends on what it is…"

She paused her tail twitching wildly side to side the bladed tip cutting through the air with a light whistling sound "About what happened a couple days ago, when I came after you out by the river?"

I frowned and gave a small shudder "I'm, not willing to talk about that Cynder" I replied simply.

"Why not Spyro? What about that keeps you from opening your mouth?" She retorted frowning as she narrowed her eyes at me.

"Because its personal Cynder alright?!" I growled suddenly turning to glare at her in reply my own eyes narrowed.

"Personal my ass you were about ready to kill me!" She growled back jabbing a wing at me as I grunted smacking it away.

Getting up I limped away from the desk hobbling a bit on my three legs "Believe me you don't want to know what happened with that…thing" I shivered despite myself "Its nothing but trouble, yet another reason why I want to leave" I snapped.

She growled "Leave, leave, leave, is that all you think about?!" she snarled darting around in front of me poking my chest with a claw.

I pushed her away "If you knew half the things I do about myself you'd want me gone too Cynder" I snarled turning away.

She grunted and snagged my left hind leg with her tail tip to keep me from walking off again knowing I couldn't pull it off without my foreleg which was still bandaged up "Spyro, no one is that bad, and still able to remain civil when injured."

I frowned a bit at her words glancing partly back at her "But…why do you care so much?" I asked confused.

She flushed only noticeable as a slight tinting to her scales "Because, I take after my Mom okay? And she cares for anyone who stays in her house"

I frowned but nodded "A-alright" I muttered realizing how close we were to each other with her holding onto my foot like this so we were standing practically next to each other our hips brushing against each other as my tail twitched slightly side to side as I glanced away scratching absently at the floor with my claws waiting for her to let go.

Suddenly she twitched and seemed to realize her tail was still wrapped around my leg as she flushed worse "Ah, um s-sorry. I-I wasn't, I d-didn't mean to keep…" she trailed off as her tail unwound itself from my leg.

I flushed deeply "I-i-its fine Cynder" I replied wing twitching lightly "I-I just, sorry I can't explain what happened" I added quietly.

"It's really that painful?" she asked softly.

I nodded "let's just say it's something that I don't feel comfortable thinking about, much less telling anyone" I replied glancing away.

I stiffened feeling another blush rush up my cheeks to paint them red as I felt her paw lightly touch my shoulder as her whispered words reached me "If, I can do anything to help Spyro, just come to me anytime, alright?"

I started to turn towards her as her soft footsteps padded out of the room as I frowned reaching my good paw up slowly to brush the spot she'd touched "Alright Cynder" I mumbled softly as the room fell silent leaving me alone with my thoughts once more.

~~~Unknown POV~~~

A scout ran up to me chittering a bit as he did so "Commander Whispertongue, we spotted him, a couple miles deeper into the forest. He's still injured and is staying with a family of dragons' who appear to have stayed out of the war completely."

I nodded sending the whelpling on his way as I growled reaching up to touch the scar on my right cheek from my last encounter with our target "Soon you pathetic whelpling, you'll be all mine." I hissed softly the gem lens over my damaged right eye glowed softly.

~~~~Chapter End~~~~

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Alright I admit this was plain and simply a filler chapter, though expect more plot next chapter, in fact a big upswing in the plot is coming in the next two chapters though expect another chunk of backstory here.**_


	9. Past Present

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Note please excuse any jumping around in this chapter as I'm working on a lot of action and scene building in what's meant to be a relatively short amount of time**_

Chapter 9: Past Present

~~~Agatha's POV~~~

I frowned at the sight of Cynder hurrying from Spyro's room again as I went to deliver his evening dose of potions to him noticing the slight flush to her scales as she ran past me I wondered what had happened this time as I rounded the corner knocking lightly on the door frame with one paw.

"Huh?" his head came up and turned to look at the door as his wings drooped lightly as he nodded "oh Hello again Agatha"

"Hello Spyro" I replied walking in and setting the tray down on the desk for him "So what did Cynder want?"

His wing twitched 'she just was asking if I was okay" he replied evasively "we talked a little she left to go for a walk or something."

I nodded "alright Spyro, if you don't want to tell me then I won't pry" I told him as he twitched even worse glancing at me as I opened the bottles one by one with a claw.

"I, don't know what you're talking about Agatha, she came to check on me" he replied frowning slightly "Believe me the last thing you'll ever have to worry about is anything happening between us Agatha."

I frowned at his tone "and why's that?"

He glanced at me a moment violet eyes hinting at a pain much deeper than any of his injuries "She deserves far better than me" he muttered turning away again.

I paused about to say more when an ear piercing scream rent the air driving both of us to our feet "That sounded like Cynder" I stated glancing at Spyro noticing how he stood taller and straighter than I'd seen him yet.

"Did she say where she was going?" he asked firmly the pain I'd noticed in his gaze lost now behind some inner fire, that had nothing to do with his elements.

I shook my head "No, she didn't say anything when she left your room."

He frowned as he ran out of the room making fairly good time with his hurt leg as I jogged after him.

~~~~Cynder's POV~~~~

I shuddered as I ran outside to avoid the questions I'd knew would be coming eventually from Mom and Dad "Ugh why is it I can never look at him anymore without just…" I fell silent as I wove between the trees and that unconsciously distancing myself from the house towards a little known clearing I'd found when I was barely old enough to fly on my own. I still went to sometimes when I needed to think, like I did now.

"I swear ever since he woke me up with that nightmare of his, things have been…weird anytime I'm around him" I muttered to myself my eyes gazing at the ground where I watched detachedly as my ebony and ivory paws padded across the leaves and dirt and grass as I neared the clearing. While I watched them my mind was back home on a certain half dead dragon who I owed my hide too.

"Why, why have things gotten so weird? I helped him get back to sleep that night so what, I'd have done it for anyone so why…why is it I can't get the feeling of holding him out of my head!" I growled frustratedly my tail slashing through a few stalks of weeds nearby dropping them into piles on either side of the path.

~~~Whispertongue's POV~~~

I growled as my troops laid in wait for my signal to attack the pathetic little home where the purple whelpling was waiting "Just a little longer we'll wait till they're asleep" I growled as the group nodded shifting with minimal clanking of their armor or weapons or even a few chitters or growls from the younger recruits as we heard the sound of grass rustling a bit away slowly drawing closer as I gave a silent command for them to keep quiet.

~~~Cynder's POV~~~

I sighed as I kept walking my mind trailing off into indistinct mutterings as I argued myself into circles as I sighed and glanced up realizing I was nearly at the clearing as I sped up not caring about the noise I made just needing some space right now.

I slipped through a final pair of bushes to enter the clearing blinking as I noticed a large bulky shape in the middle of it as I came into view "Who?" I muttered

A sickly green glow came from the shape as moonlight filtered down revealing a large grey and white ape the size of a house with a pair of massive swords strapped to his back and a large ornate staff with an orb at the top with two bladed edges up in front of the orb. "Well, you're not the whelpling I was looking for, but you'll do well to lead him here" he growled as I felt something grab me from behind as I let out a screech tail lashing out to impact with the stomach of the ape behind me ripping it open in a spray of blood as it yelped in pain as I landed back on my paws twisting around two more lunges from a pair of apes as I spun only to feel a large hand grab the back of my neck as I growled being lifted up to come face to face with the larger armored ape with the glowing green eye.

"Get your paws off me ugly" I snarled struggling only to yelp as he squeezed tighter putting immense pressure on my neck making me shudder tail thrashing helplessly just out of range of his arm "now before I make you regret it!"

The ape laughed "Oh and a little whelpling like you's going to make me?" he growled lifting his staff and pressing the razor sharp points against my chest as a crackle of black energy would erupt from it into my body burning through my scales.

I couldn't help it…I screamed.

~~~Spyro's POV~~~

I growled as I darted my way through the tree's as often as the pain lancing down my spine would let me my eyes glowed with a strange silvery purple light as time slowed around me causing Cynder's intermittened screams to hang in the air "Dammit, this is what I was trying to prevent" I mumbled almost to myself as I sprinted along ignoring the pain in my chest and leg as my claws tore grooves in the dirt beneath them leaves and half rotten wood flying back behind me.

As another scream rang out I heard a series of grunts and chuckling laughs as I shuddered growling darkly as I sped up another flicker of my time powers bringing me to a fair sized clearing as I took in the area with a look eyes widening in shock at the sight of the looming hulking figure before me still holding Cynder in his one massive paw my time control twisting and shattering returning the world to normal as it would seem I'd appeared in their midst, "Gaul." I growled darkly smoke trailing through my mouth chest heaving.

The Ape King let out a loud laugh swinging an arm wide aiming his staff at me, "Doing well purple whelpling?" he sneered gem eye glowing bright green as I glared at him

~~~Chapter End~~~

_**Author's Note:**_

_**And cliffhangar *grins evilly* here we go with a bit more plot work, and yes the named 'Whispertongue' is in fact the Ape King Gaul.**_

_**Going off the fact that in the first two games all the enemies got a first and last name, hence in this version of the universe he's Gaul Whispertongue**_


	10. The Threads of Fate?

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Note the question mark in the title of this chapter is not a typo, that is all**_

Chapter 10: The Threads of Fate?

~~~Cynder's POV~~~

I growled still struggling as the distraction of Spyro's arrival loosened the ape's, I think his name was Gaul, grasp on me as I tried to curl my tail up to slash his wrist as Spyro suddenly lunged forward his barely healed wings snapping out to carry him higher as he fired a series of ice spears at Gaul skimming several off his wrist bringing a spray of sparks from the armor there as Gaul snarled blocking Spyro's lunge with the haft of his staff tearing a growl from him as he discharged a wave of flames in his face making him rear back releasing me as Spyro suddenly was next to me making me blink _How the hell did he move so fast?_

"Cynder, run" he growled darkly glancing around at the group that spread out around them.

I glanced at him askance "The hell are you talking about Spyro? You won't last five minutes against these guys on your own."

He growled and pushed me back as a whip of lightning caught the hammer of one of the apes and used it to throw the wielder into two more shocking the trio severely "Believe me when I say I've got a better shot than you, it's me there after and Gaul won't hesitate to kill you or your parents if you try to interfere." He replied as he lunged forward slashing a blade of ice through the throat of another ape dropping it as I crouched to lunge after him only to be grabbed by another paw and dragged away.

"Let's go young lady" Dad growled tossing me up onto his back as he and Mom tore through the trees away from the sounds of fighting and the crackling flash of various elements.

~~~Spyro's POV~~~

I growled ducking a slash from a lieutenant blasting it with an earth shot tossing it back as I whipped around slamming my tail across another ape sending it spinning into the ground.

Jumping to dodge a pair of bombs I grabbed an ape by the shoulders and spun throwing it at Gaul making him smack it to the side with his staff sending a beam of energy at me as I barely managed to dodge to the side as the beam cut two lieutenants in half sending the now bloody halves crashing to the ground with wet thuds as their bombs bounced away decimating the groups tossing them into the air.

I spun slamming down with all three of my paws into the ground sending up a massive wave of emerald energy out in all directions though it was limited due to my injuries as I knocked a few away being slammed into from behind by one of the smaller apes. I grunted as I tumbled forward catching the ape with my horns and stabbing it through the chest slamming it into the ground with a sickening crunch sending a surge of pain up my spine as I flapped off of the ape shaking the blood and gore from my horns one of which was still shortened my damaged leg giving off a faint burning in the back of my mind mostly ignored from the adrenaline rushing through my body as I spun on one foot a crackling vortex of lightning enveloping me as I spun slamming into two apes and shocking them tossing them aside.

Gaul growled and fired off another pair of beams as my eyes flashed silver as I dodged and twisted around the beams leaving them to incinerate two more of his soldiers as I rushed Gaul clinging grimly to my time slowing I twisted behind him slamming my hind legs feeling a jolt rush up my broken ribs as I did so, sending a surge of earth power to knock him forward a powerful fireball slamming into the back of his helmet as he stumbled forward half collapsing as he growled and lunged upright spinning around drawing his sword with his free hand to slash at me as I just managed to form a lighting and rock shield that took the brunt of the blow as I was thrown back through the air to crash into a tree.

Crying out in pain I thudded to the ground slowly pushing myself up only to gasp as a hammer blow struck my already damaged ribs being thrown tumbling to the side as I felt a spike of pain blaze through them as I growled a flicker of power rushing over my form driving the pain back to a dull throb at the base of my skull not noticing as my scales flickered to black for a moment.

With a roar I lunged back at the hammer wielding ape slamming into its chest fangs crackling with ice as I sunk them into the beast's throat sending a surge of frozen energy into it freezing its fur and muscle as it suffocated due to the now iced over wind pipe it tried to breathe through as I ripped my fangs free shattering its flesh as I kicked off of its collapsing form to wrap my tail around its hammer yanking it free to throw it at another ape smashing its skull in with a spray of blood and grisly chunks of flesh.

I grunted as a beam of energy struck me in the back tossing me into a forward flip as I rounded around in mid air noticing Gaul holding his staff up the tip still crackling with energy.

I snarled as my wings slapping together in front of me to send out a shock wave of fire and lightning in front of me rushing forward to wash through the ranks.

A particularly violent crackle of the two slammed into a larger ape general though even with its size it was smaller than Gaul as it tore a gaping slash in its chest showing a flash of blood and a shock of white bone as it collapsed dead as the rest backed off for a moment.

Landing on the ground again I panted slightly growling as I dashed forward slamming into another ape's chest in a charge of flames and heat setting it alight as I kicked off of it ricocheting off another ape bouncing from one to another setting them aflame in turn.

Before I reached the last one tail flashing out to slash through its chest tearing it in half as I charged it with lightning energy to spin it around throwing it into another group like a grisly lightning bomb.

The ape carcass hitting the ground and exploding in a spray of lightning and ape parts striking the apes around it injuring or killing them as part of the 'weapons' skull pierced the chin of one of its fellows snapping it back as its sword dropped off of its hands to cut into the gut of yet another.

I growled spinning around to face the next group of apes not noticing the blood splattering my form at this point streaks of red marring my violet and gold scales right wing marred by a deep gash across the webbed surface breaking the fragile bones in half as I panted jaws parted in a fierce snarl "Ready to give up yet Gaul?"

"I would throw away a thousand warriors to crush you whelpling" The ape king growled back staff and eye glowing brightly "And any of my warriors would give their lives willingly for my cause at but a word."

I panted and ducked weaving between two jumping apes just dodging their respective swings as I blasted both with a pair of icicles spearing them through the shoulder and the gut respectively.

As I growled snapping my jaws closed on another lieutenant's forearm , crushing it amidst a howl of pain from it as I spun throwing it around to skim across the ground jumping up to spin around slamming my tail down into the head of another one crushing its skull.

I fluttered halfway to a stop in mid air glancing around a bit to check on the area around me as a flurry of arrows would shoot towards me from the front as I growled and dove forward just dodging the arrows landing on the ground in a skid as I shot upwards again with a low snarl firing a pair of fire bombs.

The bombs flew out into the crowd of apes exploding into a flurry of smaller bombs that struck all around shattering into explosions of flames and heat tossing apes around and burning them severely amidst howls and screeches of pain.

A large sword whizzed through the air as I roared out in pain the blade biting into my shoulder with just the tip tearing a deep gash in the scales there as I reacted without thinking sending a large surge of electrical energy into the blade making Gaul rip it back with a low guttural roar of pain as I spun slashing my claws through the back of another ape that I'd just dodged its lunge severing its spine and causing it to collapse in a limp heap on the now churned up burned and blood splattered ground.

I growled favoring both my front paws at this point the blood running down my right foreleg due to the sword slash as I panted head glancing around bit by bit examining the remaining apes seeing I'd barely made a dent in their numbers as I gave a near silent groan.

"Running out of energy whelpling?" Gaul sneered aiming his bloodstained sword at me several of his larger generals gathering in a loose formation behind him as I snarled.

Smoke pouring from my mouth I growled "Not a chance Gaul, I've still got plenty of power to take you losers down." I shot back flames licking at my wings and claws as I suddenly shot forward blazing with power as I charged for Gaul.

A surge of black energy erupted from his staff catching my charge and shocking me violently as I was thrown back to tumble across the ground amidst a pile of mutilated bodies of some of the apes as I slowly picked myself up with a panting growl shrugging the limp arm of a lieutenant off my shoulders. "That the best you have Gaul?" I grunted rushing forward amidst a wave of rippling earth pulses shaking the ground beneath us with each step I took.

Gaul readied himself as if bracing for my charge when suddenly a wave of crimson energy slammed into him from behind locking up his limbs as I blinked even as I slammed a claw into the chest of one of the apes caving it inwards as the ape was tossed back spitting blood as its lungs collapsed. "Need a little help Spyro?" Michael asked the fear dragon slashing his tail across another ape's back.

"W-what are you doing here?" I demanded with a growl as I lunged upwards snarling as I charged a glow of crimson energy in the back of my throat as a wave of lightning tugged a handful of apes together beneath me as I discharged a wave of thick viscous wave of flames that boiled them alive.

"Cyn convinced me to come help you out," He replied twisting around one of the generals slamming his paw into its face grabbing it to throw it across the field through a tree with a series of crashes.

I grunted "Ancestor's be damned she stubborn" I muttered feeling an odd burning in my throat as I spun whipping my tail across a fourth general's face snapping it to the side as I fired an earth shot at him afterwords snapping his upper body back as he crashed to the ground.

"You think I don't know that?" He asked as he spun just dodging a sword slash from Gaul who had recovered from the fear scream from earlier as I grunted.

"G-get out of here Michael, I-I've got this h-handled." I grunted struggling to talk through the pain that was building in my throat as I snarled slamming my one semi working forepaw into the ground sending up a wave of rock spikes to try and take out Gaul as he slammed his swords into the ground shattering the spikes with his own wave of energy as I dove to the side hearing the sound of a grunt from behind me.

Snapping my head around my eyes widened as I noticed a gust of wind from Agatha blowing a group of smaller apes back as I reacted without thinking firing an earth shot into the group causing them to impact with a sudden series of large spikes of stone that impaled them a dark gleam in my eyes as I whipped around sending a wave of ice at Gaul charging him again as he swung his sword catching the ice and catching me with the flat of the blade as another sharp crack came from my chest as I was thrown back tumbling across the ground with a pained moan.

Trying to force myself upright I was stunned by a familiar small ebony scaled paw helping me to my feet "Geeze Spyro, can't we leave you alone for five minutes?" Cynder asked with a small sigh as I groaned fighting back a grunt of pain.

"S-s-shut up, I t-thought you were l-l-leaving" I retorted shakily glaring at her.

She sighed and looked me over the multitude of bruises and cuts and gashes coating my form as I felt my limbs shaking as I pushed any signals of pain to the side "it's a good thing I convinced Mom and Dad otherwise you're in horrible shape Spyro."

I gave a low grunt as I glared at the fight which now was Michael and Agatha trying to take out Gaul who was getting knocked around a bit but wasn't going down easily slashing and blasting spheres of magic at both of them though he kept getting slowed up by Michael's fear blasts.

I grunted "I told you I had it handled" I snarled at her voice hitching more as I found it more difficult to talk slamming a paw into the rock beneath my feet to send a large spike erupting underneath Gaul launching him upwards to slam back into the ground hard with a sickening crack and a crash as his swords fell from his hands. As I doubled over panting heavily from the strain of the battle starting to catch up with me.

~~~Agatha's POV~~~

I fluttered back as the largest of the apes was tossed into the air suddenly as I turned seeing Spyro leaning heavily against Cynder near the edge of the clearing blood coating half his body and burns and bruises coating most of the rest, blood was even dripping from his jaws I turned to head towards them as he lifted his head slowly looking towards us mouth working silently.

~~~Cynder's POV~~~

I blinked and stared at Spyro in confusion as he struggled to speak mouth working violently despite the blood dripping from his teeth as he struggled to speak his body started to crackle with black and purple energy with a few low words mumbling out of his mouth as suddenly a large flash of light erupted from his form.

I was driven back by the surge that at the same time burned and froze at once as a wave of purple energy as I was forced to cover my eyes a moment before being able to see again lowering my crimson wing slowly.

The sight that greeted me froze my blood in my veins…

In the place of the bruised, battered, and bloodied purple dragon I saw instead a creature hunched low to the ground with jet black scales eyes glowing white as the scant moonlight that was at this point shining down on the scene seemed to strike the figure and vanish instead of reflecting.

He let out a distorted, twisted snarl as opening his maw I saw a thick pulsing beam of purple energy erupt ed from his maw lancing thorugh the air seeming to tear through it like it was a physical barrier as the beam shot past Mom and Dad both barely dodging as it struck the half risen gaul engulfing his right arm and part of his shoulder and chest vaporizing the limb and shoulder as he ripped his body out of the beam fur blackened and scorched as he snarled in pain.

"Don't think this is over whelpling" he growled his just barely glowing staff flickering brighter a moment and teleporting him away with a call of "Kill them all" yelled to any of his forces that remained if any.

I found my gaze drawn back to this…'Dark spyro' as he let out a twisted roar before the strange light in his eyes faded and went out his dimmed violet eyes falling shut as he collapsed shadows burning away from his form revealing the battered purple and gold of his normal coloring as he fell to the ground with a thud and a groan of pain.

I raced over to his side again as I saw a dark shape lunge out at him axe gleaming in his hands without even thinking I took a deep breath a huge gust of wind erupting from my jaws as I lunged forward a miniature vortex forming catching the ape and spinning it around throwing it aside to be stabbed by Dad's tail as I slid to a stop next to Spyro.

Reaching forward slowly I placed a paw on his neck hoping he was still breathing as the night darkened around us a low rumble as it started raining turning the blood muddied ground even softer and muddier beneath us…

~~~Chapter End ~~~

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Okay, just a note guys this story is being upped to an M Rating due to the brutality of the fight scene in this chapter. I'm simply being cautious so all you weirdo's who want to see something inappropriate happen between characters on here can click out of the story right now. Its going M due to the fact that this and some parts of the rest of the story are going to be rather bloody and descriptive with injuries and such.**_

_**Anyway nice long fight scene for you all here *grins* hope you enjoy and can see the fight in your heads like I did while writing it.**_


	11. A Start to a Changed Fate

Chapter 11: A Start to a Changed Fate

~~~Three Days Later, On the Way to Warfang, Cynder's POV~~~

I sighed as we slowly came in to land in a small clearing Mom and Dad setting the makeshift sling they'd constructed to carry Spyro who was still unconscious from the events of a couple days ago when he'd fought off the apes.

"Any change Mom?" I asked quietly after a minute stretching my wings out a bit, this having been the furthest I've ever flown before.

She frowned as she glanced at the heavily bandaged dragon she was helping "None, he's still comatose, and he's still fading the more time goes by." She shook her head and reached into the satchel she carried pulling out one of the multitude of strengthening potions she'd brought with her pouring it down Spyro's throat as I winced at the lack of movement in his motions.

As she worked I remembered the tense night after the fight when we were frantically trying to stabilize Spyro after the massive battle he'd been in to try and protect us as my Mother's words from that night ran through my head.

~~~Flashback, Three Days before hand, after the Gaul Battle~~~

"_What's he like?"_ I asked glancing at my Mother as she ran her claw tips faintly along the bloody male's form.

"_He's bad, three quarters of his ribs are broken, both front legs are shattered in no less than a dozen pieces, maybe more, tail's snapped in three places, wings are dislocated, half torn, and the main flight bones are broken in four spots, his lower jaw's cracked in four spots and he lost five teeth and nearly bit through his tongue, his throats burned bloody. His hind legs are both dislocated at the knees" _she shook her head sharply as she walked me through his injuries._ "He's lucky he's still breathing…Cynder grab my bag" _she ordered suddenly starting to grab other materials from nearby_ "We're leaving in ten minutes once Spyro's secured"_

"_Leaving? Where?" I_ asked thinking how dangerous it'd be to move Spyro as I moved almost automatically to grab Mom's medical bag where she kept her potions and that whenever she had to travel anywhere.

"_To the dragon city of Warfang, I can't heal him here I don't have the resources if he doesn't get help from a larger facility then he'll die within the week" _She replied curtly.

I swallowed and handed her the bag as she gave a sharp whistle as Dad came running in with a few lengths of rope and pillows under his wings as he worked with mom to build a makeshift stretcher to which they lined it with pillows to avoid aggravating Spyro's injuries anymore as they secured him to the platform as I ran around grabbing bottles of Mom's potions.

"_So how many do you want?" _I asked after the fourth trip having put a dozen bottles into the bag so far.

Mom frowned as she glanced in the bag strapped to her chest_ "As many as you can find me Cynder, if it fits in the bag then put it in, blood replenishing, strengthening, and pain killers" _She clarified as I put down a burn treatment_ "we have to focus on keeping him stable as we can on the way there, any healing will have to occur once we arrive."_

~~~Flashback End~~~

I shook my head sharply to dislodge the memories as I noticed dad returning with a pair of deer as Mom worked to start a small fire to roast them as I felt my stomach growl "So how much further do we have to go Mom?" I asked to distract myself as the deer cooked

"Not too much further, another day or so of flying should get us to Warfang's walls then the city guard can help from there" she replied tersely as she finished with the potions down Spyro's throat.

Dad nodded "So for us we just have to keep pushing on till we reach the city, with as little rest as possible"

I nodded while I ate from the first deer "Alright I'll keep up as much as I can" I replied honestly knowing I'd probably fall behind as between the glitches with my fledgling wind powers and my inexperience with distance flying I was gonna run out of endurance fast.

Dad nodded in reply "just do your best I can let you rest on my back from time to time to catch your breath if you start to slow down" he offered.

I smiled about to thank him when Mom spoke up suddenly "Before we leave again Cynder, what can you tell me about that…dark thing that happened to Spyro?" she asked turning to face me eyes narrowed.

I gave a small sigh as I scratched at the dirt under my right paw churning it up slowly but surely "well…I don't know much of anything about it" I replied slowly "I've only seen part of it once before the fight and it scared the crap out of me."

Dad frowned and gave a small nod "what happened?" he asked quietly

"I went to find him after he'd left the morning you two decided to make fun of us during breakfast" I started "He was out by the river behind the house…"I launched into a short recount of what had happened between us out there "His eyes were glowing and his voice was all…distorted" I finished "then all of a sudden he just froze and limped away completely back to normal."

I glanced again at his tired battered form and sighed "and despite trying to hide it he was as scared out of his mind as I had been"

Mom glanced at Dad the two seeming to have some sort of silent conversation, (which drove me nuts when they did that) before they turned back to me "So he started to change then pulled back? So what was different about the fight" Dad mused softly

I shrugged as Mom spoke "The danger" she stated suddenly "in the conversation with you he started to change but was able to pull back when he realized the danger he was perceiving wasn't real" she stated the twitching of her tail as she spoke clear that she was more thinking aloud than actually expecting an input from us "during the fight he still wanted to…protect us."

~~~~Michael's POV~~~

I gave a small snort and leaned over "Something tells me we weren't first on his mind in that fight" I muttered as Agatha gave a small nod whapping me on the side with her tail.

"Whatever, we take a few more minutes here to rest and finish eating then we have to get moving again, every moment we wait is another moment closer to Spyro dying" She stated simply voice even as Cynder gave a small nod and busied herself with eating.

~~~Chapter End~~~

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Bit of filler for everyone here sorry, hope you don't mind the wait this chapter was hard to write for the most part cause I wanted to capture the urgency of spyro's condition with the family's shock over what happened last chapter.**_

_**So the purple one's hanging on by a thread now. Review if you want him to stay that way…**_


	12. A Visit From An Old Friend

_**Author's Note:**_

_**One thing about this chapter, Spyro isn't injured in this simply cause its inside his head, for those who have read it its similar to SPOILERS** Harry and Dumbledore's Conversation in Deathly Hallows at King's Cross **End Spoilers and note that this isn't a hint for a certain someone to come back its meaning will become clear but those who are dead will stay dead.**_

~~~Chapter Start~~~

Chapter 12: A Visit From An Old Friend

~~~Spyro's POV~~~

I was woken from a deep slumber by a kick in the ass and a shockingly familiar voice yelling "Come on Spyro, get your lazy purple ass outta bed I have to talk to you"

I groaned and picked myself up off the ground shaking my head surprised by the lack of aches and pains slowing me down as I turned staring in shock at the Fiery red dragon that stood behind me a casual smirk on his face "F-f-flame?" I asked stunned.

"That's my name don't wear it out ya lazy bum." He replied gold eyes gleaming a bit as he stepped around the bed "Now then, the reason I woke you up"

I stared at him leaning forward and suddenly giving him a poke with a claw…he really was here "you done trying not to freak out here bud?" My old friend asked with a sigh "I don't have a ton of time after all." He noted as I blinked "once you start healing in reality you'll vanish from here" he replied "only cause your practically dead can we talk so I don't wanna blow my one chance to talk some sense into you"

I blinked and tilted my head to the side "alright then whats so important?" I asked concerned thinking they were coming to warn me about some new threat or something.

His reply…surprised me "Oh its easy, I'm here to help you…GET YOUR HEAD OUTTA YOUR ASS AND STOP BEING A GRADE A RETARD!" he suddenly yelled making me recoil in shock.

"W-what?" I asked dumbly as he groaned.

"I'm talking about that helpful little dragoness you met bud" he shot back as I blinked "Why are you acting like such a over heroic dunce and not letting her in?" he asked.

"I refuse to let someone in just so I can be hurt again Flame" I retorted simply glancing away.

He sighed "dude…you can't keep running like this" he noted "You're going to kill yourself"

I remained silent as he stared for a minute "no way, you can't be serious Spyro" he growled

"With all I've done…would it really be that bad?" I asked quietly "the world doesn't need another purple dragon eventually snapping and attacking everyone"

Flame stared for a minute before hauling off and smacking me in the face with his forepaw snapping my head to the side as I growled reaching up to touch the spot as I turned to face him "Is that all you think of yourself?" Flame snarled as I glanced away at the floor "You're nothing like that monster! Despite what that little white eyed side you keep dreaming about might indicate otherwise"

I frowned shivering at the reminder of that….thing…that had reared its ugly head since my fight with Malefor "How do you know?" I shot back with a growl jabbing an accusing claw at him "how can you honestly tell me that I won't turn out like malefor sometime down the line?!"

He opened his mouth to talk but I kept going "Ever since I fought him I've had this twisted little voice in my head taunting me, coaxing me to let my guard down and let it take over, to do to anyone who crosses me what I did to Malefor" I snarled stalking closer a faint growing aura covering my form that I was dimly aware of as Flame stared gold eyes wide with something I didn't recognize "And each time it speaks up, I find myself wanting to listen to it a little bit more. The more I try and fight it the weaker I seem to get, I've been near death more times than I care to count." I growled the aura growing to fill the room "IF I'M DOOMED TO FALL I'LL AT LEAST NOT HARM ANYONE ELSE WHEN I DO SO!_"_ I roared voice shaking the walls as slowly the aura dimmed as I panted chest heaving

He just stared as a small voice came from behind me "Why are you doubting yourself so much Spyro?" it asked quietly as I spun around at the sound of the familiar voice as I let out a quiet groan at the sight of the pink scaled blue eyed dragoness behind me.

"I don't want to talk about it Ember" I replied quietly turning to pad away a bit from the both of them shaking a bit.

"But you have to Spyro" She countered simply following me as I sighed shakily "its tearing you up inside, and if you leave it the way its going you will end up exactly like Malefor" she stated directly as I snapped my head around looking at her with an odd wild mix of fear and not joy but satisfaction that someone else believed me about my 'fate'.

"But don't go thinking that gets you out of this talk Spyro, its only if you don't do something you're gonna turn out like the a hole wind bag" flame cut in with a small smirk "if you let someone in you'll be much better off bud."

I sighed shakily and glanced between them "but…I don't want them hurt because of me…" I admitted quietly "they've been so kind to me…and I'm nothing but a curse…anyone who knows me gets hurt eventually…usually killed."

They were silent for a moment as I felt a light paw on my shoulder as I turned to look at Ember her blue eyes soft as she suddenly hugged me tightly making me stiffen in surprise "You're not a curse, open up to them…to her Spyro it'll all be fine I promise"

I opened my mouth to speak as she grinned placing the tip of her tail against my lips to silence me "Don't ask me how I can just trust me okay? When have I steered you wrong before?"

I had to admit she hadn't she'd been annoying when we'd first met but she'd never purposely given bad advice before "Alright" I muttered quietly "I'll try…"

She smiled and released me "That's all I can ask Spyro." Flame walked up and he and I hugged briefly.

"Take care of yourself from now on Bro, I don't wanna see you back here till you're old and fat got it?" he ordered with a small smirk as the edges of the room started to fade.

I nodded "Hehe alright I'll do my best, you know I live a risky life" I replied with a small smile it still felt odd to actually smile.

Flame rolled his eyes "ugh you know perfectly well what I mean bud, I don't want to see you here short of some ape or something getting a lucky hit for a long time."

I found myself wondering and had to ask "how would you know?" I asked suddenly the room barely visible anymore as both of their tails started to grow fuzzy.

"how do you think we know whats been going on with you lately?" Ember asked resting her head on Flame's shoulder as he put a wing around her "We're always with you Spyro, keeping an eye on you…"

I smiled softly and nodded "alright" I replied softly "I'm gonna miss you…both of you…"

Ember had a few tears in her eyes and even Flame's eyes seemed to water a bit "We miss you too" flame muttered softly voice catching a bit though he pretended not to notice.

I smiled and didn't point it out, he had is pride after all as I nodded "Goodbye" I whispered softly as the final traces of the two faded from sight as the world around me went white and then dwindled to black as I felt the irresistible urge to close my eyes as I dropped off to sleep once more…

~~~Chapter End~~~

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

_** Okay this is another bit of filler and it'll help to set up for later chapters, and a note before I'm asked yes Flame and Ember were dating before their deaths, and are still together even on the 'other side' and Flame and Spyro considered each other Brothers as well and towards the end Spyro saw Ember as a sister once she stopped following him around and hitting on him.**_

_**Also another note the reason they don't just use red crystals to heal spyro is two answers.**_

_**In story answer: his injuries are too severe he needs a healer to help direct the magic or something oculd heal wrong and cause more harm.**_

_**Out of Story answer: Drama, if he can't be healed by the crystals it creates more drama and worry if he'll survive and that as they race to get him to warfang.**_


	13. Rearranging the Threads

Chapter 13: Rearranging the Threads

**~~~Chapter Start, Cynder's POV~~~**

I groaned drooping slightly as I flew on snapping myself awake as my wings started to fold against my will as I snapped them back out fully "are we almost there?" I called tiredly "I'm practically asleep in the air here…"

Dad grunted letting out a weak pulse of his fear breath not aimed at any of us just letting the high pitched shriek help wake the three of us up again "We should be there any moment" he replied with a small grunt his head drooping slightly from the strain of the attack.

Mom nodded "I think I see it now" she called as they slowly locked their wings to glide towards the just visible walls ahead as I followed after having to flap more to keep myself awake more than anything as we finally touched down my parents despite being exhausted as well from what I could see were much more elegant though kinda heavy on the thud as they set down the stretcher.

I yelped as I tumbled to a stop on my stomach as I groaned slowly pushing myself upright as a pair of cheetahs approached us from the gates "What is your business here?" the one on the right asked one paw on the sword at his side.

Dad panted a bit as he lifted his head "w-we're bringing Spyro the Dragon here for healing, due to injuries we discovered him with near our home on the edge of Avalar."

The cheetah on the left stared eyes wide "Spyro?! Quickly Blade open the gates and tell the healers to get ready" the yellow one commanded as the grey one turned and sprinted back towards the gates leaping up across a few points on them to talk to someone at the top on either side before he flipped over the top and out of sight.

The gates slowly slid open with a rattling groan as the cheetah who had remained glanced at us "I've got two guards coming to take Spyro to the healers" he noted "what are his injuries and what are all of your names?"

Mom gave off the list of injuries as the feline's eyes widened a bit "I'm Agatha" She added finally.

"I'm Michael" Dad added as I yawned hugely tongue curling up at the tip

"I'm Cynder" I added finally shaking my wings out "sorry if I seem spacey I'm drained" I added absently.

The cat nodded "I wish we could have met under better circumstances, I'm Meadow" he introduced as two orange furred cats ran out and bent to pick up each end of the stretcher and started back inside at a run. "now the healers will need time to work, so I'll lead you three to rooms where you can rest" he offered kindly as Mom and Dad bobbed their heads lightly in reply.

I frowned as I thought about this before shaking my head "I want to go with Spyro" I muttered softly but firmly "He's freaked out upon waking up before I might be able to help calm him down" I added before my parents could protest about me being unable to help.

They glanced at each other as Meadow spoke up "Alright I'll have a guard lead you" he replied as he gave a sharp whistle a short pale skinned figure walking up barely taller than I was dressed in armor "Jayden, I want you to take young Cynder here, get her some crystals to restore her energy and bring her to the healer's pavilion" he instructed "Tell the healers she has my permission to help out how she can."

The figure nodded as meadow turned to me "Alright Cynder follow Jayden here, he'll get you patched up and take you to see Spyro" he assured me as I nodded a bit.

Leaning in I whispered a bit curiously "What is he?" honestly curious.

The cat chuckled "He's a mole, they're common sights around here, we can talk later" he assured me as I already felt a couple more questions starting to buzz around my head.

Jayden cleared his throat "Come along Miss Cynder" he beckoned turning to clank away down the street deeper into the city as I waved goodbye to my parents and ran after him wings folded to my back, unknown to me as they caught a bit of the sudden gust blowing behind me speeding up my steps.

**~~~Meadow's POV~~~**

I glanced at the other two dragons "I take it she's your child?" I asked kindly as the silver one Agatha nodded.

"Yeah, she's a bit headstrong but she means well" she replied yawning "I'm sorry I know you probably have plenty of questions I just need too…" she started to reach for the pack on her chest as I gently reached to grasp her wrist with my one paw.

"Its fine Miss Agatha, we can talk after you've had some rest" I assured her simply. "For now its my duty to get you two somewhere to rest otherwise the healers will have even more patients to work on."

Michael gave a half nod "Alright..that does make sense lead on Meadow." he asked kindly as I nodded while Blade returned another guard behind him.

"Go Accton and I'll handle the gates" The black and grey warrior assured me.

"Thank you my friend" I muttered as I led the two dragons off catching Blade's comment to his new partner.

"Alright keep your eyes peeled apparently this won't be the easy night i thought it was."

I shook my head as we headed up a flight of stairs towards the Temple Accton's reply lost due to the distance "So how did the valley turn out?" I asked "from the war that is."

Agatha gave a small smile as she spoke "It fared very well actually, thankfully with most of your warriors leaving it caused the Dark master to focus elsewhere as he saw the valley as beneath his notice...the attack where we met Spyro was the biggest assault in a long time."

Michael nodded "yeah it was odd nothing ever attacks us that often, and then out of nowhere we have a small army of those idiotic hairballs trying to kill us"

I frowned reaching the main doors "is that when Spyro was injured?"

"He was injured before then but was on the mend...then the attack happened and he ended up in this condition." Agatha replied simply "I knew I didn't have hope of healing him like this so I did my best to keep him stable while we raced here."

I paused in the main entryway "how long have you three been flying?"

They glanced at each other as Michael yawned before speaking "Its been...five days i think" he muttered tiredly "maybe four..."

I stared in surprise "That long? How are you still moving?"

Michael gave a weak grin "I'm a fear dragon I was able to use a bit of my elemental power to keep us moving though I'm gonna be drained dry of power for awhile I dug deep"

I nodded as I finally started moving again leading the duo to a guest room on the first floor pushing the door open "its not much" I admitted "but you can..."

Agatha gave a small nod as she slipped past me letting her bag fall to the floor "its fine Meadow Thank you" she stated as Michael gave a light nod following his wife.

"Very well, if you need anything ask any of the guards for help and we'll be happy to help" I assured them as they curled up on the cushions "Rest well I make sure to have a messenger ready to keep you both updated of Spyro's condition."

"Alright Meadow, and don't hesitate to send Cynder here if she causes trouble" Agatha noted Michael already being unconcious snoring loudly.

I chuckled "something tells me she'll cause plenty of trouble for a certain someone" I noted turning to leave closing the door behind me.

**~~~~Cynder's POV~~~~**

I ran after Jayden we'd just finished with a visit to a storeroom filled with more gems than I'd ever seen in my entire life as I felt their power coursing through my body letting me move and think again...though the latter was a double edged sword at times _What am I doing? I'm no healer, I never had the stomach to actually practice how to put someone's bones back together or that like Mom can..._

As i'd thought Jayden had led me to the medical wing stepping inside as I slipped in a grey scaled dragon a little larger than me talking to the mole the argument getting more heated before..."I'm under orders from the captain himself, the dragoness swears she'll be able to help."

the healer who I dimly realized had introduced himself as Innocus looked at me curiously as I spoke "I'm Cynder, I just...when he was at my house he'd wake up from nightmares at times and start to panic, I was able to get him to calm down is all" I explained "I dunno how"

Innocus stared at me a moment before nodding "Alright then lets get moving Cynder" he noted leading me deeper inside the medical wing as we rounded a corner I found myself drifting back into my own thoughts again.

_Why can I calm him down like that?_ I mused silently as I absently nodded at Innocus' directions to have me sit off to the side while they worked close enough i could jump in if he started struggling but far enough i didn't hinder their work. _I mean...I don't know him that well, I barely could get him to talk to me about anything of importance especially himself...so what makes me able to do something no one else can..._

I was shaken again from my thoughts as Spyro groaned on the table he was ringed by a series of red and blue crystals with Innocus was standing with his paws on spyro's chest as they glowed a faint purple from the mixed lights bathing the injured male's gold scales in the warm light "Cynder, come here and do what you volunteered to, he's fighting my magic" he grunted.

I sprung to life and moved around slipping up between two of the crystals shuddering as a bit of their energy leeched into me as I withdrew blocking the attempted flow as i placed my one paw gently on Spyro's nose leaning in closer to whisper in his ear "Relax Spyro, you're safe, you're among friends who want to help you..." I paused as he still seemed to be shaking slightly as I took a deep breath and spoke again even softer "Its okay Spyro...I'm right here, I promised I wouldn't leave you remember?"

He shuddered and muttered something as he finally relaxed the shaking stopping as his body went still. I felt a pair of eyes on me and I glanced up to see Innocus staring at me "What?" I asked a bit shortly fighting to hide the small tint that threatened to wash up my cheeks.

The healer frowned but shook his head "nothing" he replied quietly "Just stay there this won't hurt you at all and he might start fighting again if you move away again." I gave a small nod and stayed where I was settling in to wait as Innocus worked my thoughts never stopping their incessant buzzing around the inside of my head...

**~~~Unknown time later, Spyro's POV~~~**

I groaned and sat up slowly head buzzing with the remains of a strange dream, "ugh...now where am I?" I mumbled starting to glance around surprised by the lack of pained stiffness cursing my battered body.

I gave a sudden yelp as something tightened around my middle yanking me back down to my side as a warm paw wrapped around my shoulders as I slowly tilted my head up to see the culprit, blushing fiercely as I saw the familiar black scales of the dragoness who kept driving me crazy "oh boy, why's it always her I hafta have these moments with?"

She mumbled and hugged me a bit tighter as I flushed and smiled a moment despite myself _I don't have the right to ruin her happiness, and the moment she learns about the war it'll affect her too, it affects everyone_ I sighed and spotted a pillow just in reach as I grabbed it eyes flashing as I slowed time and slithered my way out leaving the pillow in my place as she snorted but stayed asleep.

I sighed and stretched fully for the first time in weeks, without pain or strain to my bones or muscles "Damn...am I sure I'm not dead?" I mumbled softly.

"No, you're still alive but not from lack of trying believe me" a voice noted as I spun around staring at the pale silvery Dragon before me "You we're fighting our efforts Spyro, least until your friend started talking to you and you seemed to calm down." Innocus if I remembered his name correctly.

I stared "what do you mean?" I asked blushing a bit despite myself.

He gave a dry chuckle "She never left your side Spyro, she stayed right there making sure you didn't freak out or panic" he explained "or hurt yourself more than you were already"

I flushed and glanced at her "You...you're serious? she...she stayed this whole time?" I was floored, she barely knew me, the real me and she cared this much?

He nodded "Exactly my point...Spyro if you let this girl go I swear I'm never going to let you forget the huge mistake you made got it?"

I sighed and nodded as he left as I turned back towards Cynder reaching a final important decision as she slowly started to stir yawning as she woke up "ugh...Morning" she mumbled blinking her eyes a bit as she stared at me with a soft smile which soon vanished as I frowned.

"Cynder...we need to talk" I muttered working up all the courage I had.

~~~Chapter End~~~

_**Author's Note:**_

_**This chapter was long in coming cause of school, life and losing my laptop halfway through thankfully i"d already sent that half to my amazing beautifully smart editor HowlingDomain (seriously she's amazing in about everyway possible ;3) so she could send it back to me so I didn't lose my work.**_

_**Anyway the next couple chapers will feature HEAVILY on two things...Flashbacks and Spyro and Cynder awkward fluffiness. YOu have been warned.**_


End file.
